Generally, water purification filters are used in water purifiers, and function to filter out various types of impurities, contaminants, or bacteria mixed with filtration target raw water.
Such a water purification filter is configured such that a head assembly is installed therein and the inflow and outflow of raw water can be guided via the head assembly. In connection with this, technologies are disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-1568985, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0004102, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0426860, and Korean Patent No. 10-1480993.
However, the head assemblies of water purification filters according to the above-described prior art are configured such that raw water always passes through water purifiers. Accordingly, it is impossible to use direct water without the intervention of the water purifiers.
Of course, although a switching valve device configured to enable raw water to be used as direct water or to enable raw water to be converted into purified water and to enable the purified water to be used and disclosed in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-1986-0001110 has been provided in the past, problems arise in that the structure thereof is complex, so that it is difficult to manufacture it, there are many leakage portions, and there are many inconveniences in use.
Furthermore, the head assemblies of the water purification filters according to the prior art are each provided with a seal member configured to prevent fluid (raw water or purified water) from leaking. Such a seal member is installed on a rotating portion, and is thus mounted loosely compared to a seal member mounted using a tight fitting method. When individual components are assembled together, a problem arises in that the seal member is not maintained at a predetermined location and departs from the location or the assembly of the individual components becomes defective.